The present invention relates to fittings used in permanent constructions and more particularly to pipe hangers for hanging various pipes and ducts. There are various kinds of known pipe hangers which are intended to embrace one or more pipes to enable them to be hung from a ceiling for example or from beams by means of a threaded rod, previously installed in the building, and a nut. A first known kind of pipe hanger comprises a metal strip which is circularly apertured near each of its ends, which ends may be folded at a more or less obtuse angle. The technique of hanging a pipe consists in this case of positioning the pipe below the threaded rod, looping the strip round the pipe, inserting the threaded rod into each of the aperatures in succession and screwing up a nut on the rod. One disadvantage of a device of this nature is the fact that the tensile strength of the strip is dictated by its minimum width at right angles to the apertures. As a result, either there is weakness in the strip if it is of normal width elsewhere or else the strip is made excessively wide to allow for the strength dictated by its width at right angles to the apertures. A way around this deficiency has been found by widening the strip at right angles to the apertures but this causes a considerable increase in the cost of the device. Proposals have also been made for a second, unapertured strip the ends of which match the shape of a machine-made part which acts as a nut, being held against this part by a ring on the outside. The disadvantages of devices of this second kind are that they take a long time to fit and are comparatively costly.
It is a primary object of the invention to remove or minimise these disadvantages.